Cherry Blossom Effect
by DarkDevilKnight
Summary: Sakura is in a whole new world when she is sent to the Mass Effect Universe, uncertain if she would ever return home or not she joins Commander Shepard and the crew to help stop the Collectors from abducting human colonies as well as facing the greatest threat the Galaxy will soon face: The Reapers. Sets During Mass Effect 2. To all Sakura Haruno haters out there DON"T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**DDK here and here is another story that you all had voted for as a new story, I tried my best but it was worth it. I had read some of the Naruto/Mass Effect crossovers but I had this idea of what would of happen if Sakura was part of the suicide team in Mass Effect 2 and now here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**_"Japanese talking"_**

**DDK does not own Naruto or Mass Effect**

Chapter one

She was lost that much was certain, one moment she was standing next to her old teammates, the old Team Seven reunited, to face off against Madara Uchiha then the next thing she knew there was a bright light that blinded her vision that she didn't know what was the caused before her whole world went dark. For what felt like a hour or two she had woken up with a massive headache that hurt like hell and her eye sight was a little blurry till they return to normal but then she notice she was in a place that she never seen before, tall buildings with bright lights, flying objects that hovered in the skies, signs that read "Omni-tools" or "Omega markets" or "Afterlife", and among that far away from her position there were people around dressed in strange clothing that walked among with creatures she never seen before. At first she thought the creatures were some kind of 'demons' but apparently no one around them seem to mind their presence like it was normal to them, yep Sakura Haruno was defiantly lost.

Suddenly she felt that something was approaching her from behind so she turned around and was disgusted by the sight of one of the 'demons', which Sakura was unsure of what to call them at the moment, that walked towards her. There were about four of them, all were bald headed and seem to have four eyes, they were wearing what look like blue and white armor and three of them seem like holding weapons that Sakura had never seen before, the unarmed 'demon' looked to be the leader of the group had approached her and started talking to her in its language that Sakura couldn't understand but it seem that it had took an interest in her pink hair because it started raising its hand up an towards her. Feeling a little discomfort from its approach in her personal space Sakura quickly grabbed its wrist with her left hand and twist it causing the 'demon' to yell in pain while Sakura cocked her right hand back balled up into a tight fist, unknowing that it was suddenly glowing blue, then sent her fist straight into its face that caused a large blue pulse to exploded out from the impact and sent the 'demon' flying back to its group, which the three quickly duck out of the way when their leader flew by and hit the railings that broke and the body fell off to its own death, Sakura was shocked at what just happened, she had meant to punch it away from her not sent it to its death! That's when she notice the blue glow on her hand as she looked at it and wondered if it was her 'chakra' that was doing this but was unsure.

The three that were armed soon raised their weapons at her as one of them shouted, Sakura still didn't understand but by the tone of the voice sounded anger of what happened to their leader, quickly the pink haired woman raised her hands up in a surrendering way as she was about to tell them it was an accident but the blue glow returned this time on both of her hands that created a barrier in front of her just in time as the three 'demons' started firing fast projectiles from their weapons, the projectiles hit and bounced off the barrier that protected Sakura but she wince a bit as each hit felt like they were draining her strength slowly as she held out as long as she could until two of the 'demons' that were firing suddenly dropped when something small went through their heads fast that caused green liquid that Sakura could guess as their blood spray out, the third saw this and stopped firing when he turned to face who did it, which Sakura had lowered her hands down that stopped the glow and the barrier disappeared as she too turn to look.

Standing there was another 'demon' but different than the others, to Sakura it looked like some sort of bird wearing blue armor but not similar to the other four that Sakura met and was holding on a different weapon that looked longer than the other three were holding, hard breathing could be heard as Sakura turn to see that the third member of the group was suddenly breathing hard and spoke out about something she couldn't understand till she watch it suddenly grabbed onto its own chest and cough out abit before dropping down on the ground and stopped breathing all of a sudden.

When she turn back to the different 'demon' she saw that he place his weapon away and walked up to her but Sakura quickly went into a defensive stance that caused it to stop and raise both of its three fingered hands up then heard it starting talking to her in a different language that she couldn't understand as well, but listening to the tone of his voice she didn't think there was any threat in its voice so she lowered her guard down for a moment to finally speak.

**_"I'm sorry but I can't understand what your saying"_** Sakura told it, now it was the 'demon' turn to be confused as it tilted its head to the side a bit till it looked down with its left arm up that was surrounded by an orange armor plating that Sakura was seeing as she watch it tap onto it with its right hand then would pull out a small device that looked to be a radio ear piece that it held it out to her, slowly and hesitantly Sakura reach out and took the small device from its hand then she watch as it made a motion for her to put it on which she soon did a second later.

"Can you hear me now?" it spoke to her, clearly now understanding it as it sounded male so Sakura nodded her head to him," good cause I couldn't understand what you were saying either , I've never heard a human speaking in that kind of language before…nor have I seen one with a hair color like that" he told her as Sakura brushed her pink hair behind her ear before speaking once more.

"I sort a gotten it from my father, can I ask you some questions?" she asked which Sakura saw him nodding his head as she began," can you tell me exactly what are you or what the ones you killed were? I don't want to sound rude but you don't look to be any kind of…'demon' I've ever seen before" she asked him as Sakura was unsure what kind of creature she was talking to.

"You mean…you never seen a different alien species before?" he asked in confusion which Sakura would shook her head in a "no" before continue on," well for starters I'm a Turian, and that one's you've just met are Batarians, a nasty bunch that hates humans at a great deal" he told her as Sakura nodded before moving on to her next question.

"Ok the other one I want to ask is…where exactly am I?" she asked him, compare to the villages that she visited none were this big but then again she had to take a guess she was no longer in the Elemental Nations no longer.

"Well that one is easy your on Omega, the most popular place for smugglers and criminals to visit from all around the Galaxy" he answered her, however he saw that her facial expression had change from confusion to horror,"..uh..miss? are you alright?" he asked her as Sakura was frozen at hearing what he had answered.

_"Ga…Galaxy? As in Space?!" _she screamed in her thoughts as the pink hair woman remain still as the Turian in front of her thought for a minute till a idea hit him.

"Your…not from around here are you?" he asked that brought Sakura back to reality as she had a bit of a sad look on her face while she nodded. The Turian would look to the side from left to right then back to her," ok you can explain to me all about it but not here, we need to get away from this place" he told her as this made Sakura confused at that.

"What? Why?" she asked in wonder what he meant before she saw him pointed his talon finger at the dead Batarians.

"Those were part of a mercenary gang called the Blue Suns, and their leader Terik isn't going to be happy to learn that their dead, especially when a human had killed one of his lieutenants" he told her reminding Sakura about the Batarian that fell over the broken railing when she punched him.

"I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident!" Sakura said in a panic tone until the Turian raised his hand up to stop her.

"I know I was right there when it happened but Terik wouldn't take it kindly which means I have to get you out of here plus he's not too popular with me either, I'll take you back to my base where my team are stationed, then once were safe you can tell me the whole story but not right here and now" he explained to her, at hearing this Sakura was unsure that if she could trust him but in her situation in a place that she was not familiar with was leaving her not too many options until she heard him talking again," I know that this is a bit hard for you and that you may not trust me…but I promise I'll do what I can to help you and hopefully get you back home" he told her.

Sakura thought for a moment of what he said, she didn't remember how she had gotten here in the first place with the only last memory she could remember was the bright light then nothing which means possible of getting home were none, and wasn't sure if she could trust anyone around here that she hasn't met before yet this Turian right here was offering to help her even if she didn't trust him, it almost reminded her a certain friend that was always willing to help whenever he could, so with a small smile she looked at the Turian and nodded her head in agreement.

"Good my hideout isn't too far from here, all I need you to do is stay close and don't wonder off" he told her as the Turian turned around and motion for her to follow him as they began walking off till he turn his head to her in mid walk," by the way can I ask your name?" he asked her.

"Sakura…my name is Sakura Haruno" the pink headed woman told him while continue following him back to his base where he said his team were staying at.

"Nice to meet you Sakura, my name is Garrus Vakarian" Garrus told her.

Chapter end

**Authors Note**

**And there you have it, nobody can be perfect of writing but doesn't mean they can't stop writing stories that they love making like I do, now incase you were wondering note that Sakura is gonna be paired with a Mass Effect character but just haven't thought of it yet, and it's not gonna be Garrus let me tell ya that he would fit in as either a best friend or brother role for her while she's in the Mass Effect universe. For Shepard I haven't decided to have a male or female in it but I will let you know in the next chapter.**

**I had thought about having Sakura's chakra energy replaced with biotic kind, thought like the kind that's normally use like an Asari or something happened that caused her to have it but she will have biotic powers with some slightly minor of her medical techniques, her role would be that of a team medic and powerhouse like in the anime. Well to me that what she appears when I watch her in the show.**

**As for outfit for her I'm thinking of something similar with Liara's outfit but different, I'll think it over, her main firearm weapon would be a SMG kind, anyone got any idea for the secondary firearm let me know which. Also note that in case you're wondering of her age, Sakura is like 18 in this story.**

**Till next time DDK out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DDK does not own Naruto or Mass Effect**

Chapter Two

Sakura was panting hard to catch her breath while feeling sweat running over her skin as she was leaning against a wall below an open window, slowly the pink headed woman would rise up to take a peek over till bullets flew pass her head that caused Sakura to duck back down for cover then lets out a curse under her breath as she loaded up a fresh thermal clip into her Shuriken machine pistol while the small group of mercenary group would cease their fire and slowly moved up until they were killed from above by a sniper upstairs within the building Sakura was in as she started thinking back of how this happened in the past couple of days.

_Two days ago_

When she went with Garrus towards his base where the rest of his team was stationed at they came in time to see it was underattack by three groups of mercenaries, The Blood Pack, the Eclipes, and finally the Blue Suns that Garrus mentioned when she killed those three mercs. Seeing two of Garrus squadmates that were left standing inside the base to provid them cover and attacked from the open windows both he and Sakura went to help out, while she didn't have any sort of weapons on her at the moment Sakura would used her taijutsu style attacking a random merc by using her fist to punch on the side of his helmet and she was greatful to see that she still had her inhuman strength because the merc that she punched went flying straight into another random merc as both crushed into a wall that made a large crack upon impact and both mercs didn't move after that. However when the other mercs notice her they started firing their weapons at her which Sakura panic a little and manage to avoid being hit long enough till she found some cover until Garrus and his left over squad helped her by killing her attackers, while she was in cover the pink headed woman tried to think of a way to attack without getting shot at until she felt her foot bump into something when she tried to move to the side and looked down to see one of the weapons that was being used by the mercs before she reached down and grabbed it thinking it must of been dropped by the first merc she punched.

Quickly examing it over in her hands, trying to see how it works, she jumped and yelled in fright an nearly dropped it when it went off after curiously pressing her finger on the trigger and was thankful that the barrel was facing away from her. Looking over the weapon again then looking up from her cover to see that Garrus was pinned down by Blue Suns from where she could see Sakura made up her mind, getting out from cover and aimming her new weapon the young woman would pulled the trigger to fire three burst shots, which missed the mercs as the Blue Suns shift their attention from Garrus for a moment and fired her way in which Sakura duck back down to cover in her spot but the distraction was long enough for Garrus to flank them by moving behind and shot them in the back of their heads killing them before making his way over to where Sakura was and got into cover with her.

"Thanks but you could of gotten yourself killed" the turian told her before switching his Avenger assault rifle to his Mantis sniper as he enjected a thermal clip and pushed in a fesh new one into the rifle.

"Well I couldn't just stand by and let you get killed either" Sakura told him as she gotten out of cover where she saw Elcipse mechs martching over to them as she aimmed and fired again, this time managing to get a direct hit by blowing up one of their robotic legs off and the mech fell down but still crawled towards them as Sakura quickly went back down before the others started firing their weapons.

"You don't have kinetic barriers or even any type of armor for protection!" Garrus spoke having to raise his voice a little so she could hear him during being underfire as he quickly got up and stuck his arm out with his Omni-tool showing as he used Overload to fry the mechs cercuits causing them to explode then he duck back down, "You don't even know how to use a firearm weapon either, not to sound disrespectful but you have no military training" he added, Sakura took a quick glance at herself to see that she was still wearing her uniform during the Forth War in her world that was slowly starting to worn out from every battles she been in but would shook her head and replied to him.

"Then I'll just have to learn don't I? I am not just gonna stay back and coward behind with chances of being killed later" Sakura told him before going back up and continue firing until suddenly her weapon would let out a heating steam from all sides and was making beeping sounds as Sakura tried to fire again but nothing happened as she quickly went back down for cover, "damn it whats wrong with this thing?!" she yelled in fustration while looking at it till Garrus grabbed it out her hand.

"It overheated and needs a fresh new thermal clip before it can be used again, watch" he told her as Garrus quickly showed Sakura by ejecting the used up clip and replaced it with a new one as the gun made a beep signaled for it ready to be used as the turian handed back to her along with some spare clips before hearing and explosion sound behind their cover as both Garrus and Sakura looked over to see what was happening.

A gunship that was piolited by the Blue Suns leader Tarak was raining down missiles at Garrus remaining squadmates that soon died when one fo the missiles landed inside the window they were using and expolded and pretty soon the gunship towards them ready to fire as Garrus came out of cover and looked through the scope of his sniper rifle then pulled the trigger, what happened next surprised Sakura as the gunships engine had suddenly blown up and the left wing was covered in black smoke as the flying aircraft was force to turn and flew away to a secure landing area as it was forced down, seeing this happened caused Sakura's emerald eyes went wide in shock,_ "he took it down with one shot, how did..."_ the young womans thoughts were cut off when Garrus answered her unasked question.

"I've know just exactlly where to hit to disable it but I doubt it'll stay grounded forever come on!" the turian told her as he urge Sakura to get up and run towards his base while still being under fired by the other merc groups, only of them manage to land a hit on Sakura by her shoulder as she yelled out in pain and stumble forward onto the ground which she was soon picked up by Garrus as he half ran and half dragged her through the open blast doors entrance then manage to close and sealed it up once they were inside.

Sakura placed her hand onto her wounded shoulder that was shot and was trying to stop the bleeding while Garrus would carry her over to a living room area of the base then set her down onto one of the couches then knelt down beside her as the turians Omni-tool appeared on his arm again and was tapping his talon fingers onto it abit, "this might sting abit, what I'm about to give you is Medi-Gel it'll help with that wound of yours" he explained to her, the pink hair woman was about to protest so she could use one of her own medical ninjutsu but backed out and nodded to him figuring that if she was gonna be stuck here with no way of returning home she might as well learn how to survive it. When she saw Garrus inject the medi-gel into her wounded shoulder she flinch and hissed a little from the stinging pain but she brushed it off then watched as the gel does its work and saw that the wound on her shoulder was no longer there as the young woman was amazed, hearing the sound of the Omni-tool being used once more Sakura turned back to see Garrus was tapping onto it again before it disappeared from his arm as he spoke up, "well the good news is that I manage to seal off every door on the lower levels and all underground passageways from entering the base only way they get in would be where we just came in, the bad news is that...it's our way out as well but..." Garrus paused a moment to let the info sink into her brain.

"We would need to go through them, so why did we came here anyways?" Sakura asked him as she figure it was a dumb idea and now that they were trapped like a rat as she heard Garrus let out a sigh.

"Because I didn't want to leave the remaining members my team behind, I've couldn't just leave them to die without trying to help them escape...but now their dead anyways and now not only I put myself in danger but yours as well, this is all my fault I'm sorry Sakura" he explained and apologies to her while looking down at the floor. Sakura had thought what he said for a moment then understood of not leaving friends or teammates behind so she gave him a small smile and placed her hand onto his shoulder which caused the turian to look back up to her.

"Don't be sorry Garrus, I wouldn't leave my own friends behind without trying to save them either, the least we can do is figure a way to get out of this together" the young woman told him as this made Garrus thought over for a moment over what she said as he nodded.

"Your right we maybe trap now but that doesn't mean we shouldn't give up yet, right now they got us boxed in but I know this base very well than them, if we can manage to hold out and wait for a crack enough for us to slip away without them notice we'll be home free" he explained as Garrus would stand up back on his feet and held his Mantis sniper rilfe in his hands, " so you think your good to go?" he asked her nodding his head to the wound on her shoulder that was healed .

Sakura could only look up at him and smiled as she would load a freshly thermal clip into her Shuriken machine pistol, "just tell me what I need to do" she told him.

_Present time_

And since then both Sakura and Garrus had worked together real well over their stratagy tactics of killing each mercenary from all three groups, Sakura would hold her position on the lower floor of the base where she would open fire from where she was to distract the group that was comming over the birdge then quickly and stealthly moved over to another cover spot to flank them enough to get them out into the open where Garrus would snipe kill them from above on the upper floor. Their plan was really working for a while till both had notice the next group of mercenaries that came did not belong to either of the three major groups meaning they were freelancers, hired guns that would kill for credits, and there seemed to be more each one they killed as this went on for two full days without sleep.

"Sakura you alright down there?" Garrus voice spoke up through the radio earpeice he given her a couple days ago as she placed her finger on it to respond back.

"Yeah but Garrus I have to be honest I don't know how long this would last, they just keep comming" she told him as they were running low on thermal clips and were using energy snack foods to keep themselves weak from hunger.

Garrus could hear her through the built in radio within his helmet that he was currently wearing as he looked through the scope of his sniper rifle, he couldn't disagree with her indeed they were in deep trouble as he already figured out what the other three merc gangs were doing, hiring and sending out freelancers to do their dirty work till both he and Sakura were weaken enough so that they can move in and finished the job. He'll admit that it was a briliant plan, a ruthless one thats willing to throw away peoples lives, but briliant noneless however Sakura and himself weren't going to go down without a fight, as Garrus would continue looking through the scope he could see another wave of freelancers making their way but what he saw next made him froze still for a moment till he spoke again.

"Sakura get up here right now and seal the door when you come in" he ordered through the radio, meanwhile back down stairs Sakura had saw the group that was comming but was confused as to why Garrus said that but she wasted no time as she got up and ran upstairs to the room he was in then closed an locked the door behind her.

"Ok why did you suddenly told me to get up here with you? You know that they'll just pinned us in" the pink headed woman said as the turian would continue looking through his scope more.

"Because we're about to get out of here" he simply told her as Garrus was looking at a certain merc within the group that wore an armor with a N7 logo on the chest.

Chapter end

**Authors Note**

**Things would be a little different from the original from the game play, like Garrus having some back up before Shepard arrives or Sakura using a firearm weapon and how it works in no time because of her intelligence but not too much, and yeah I've only had little knowlege on jutsu stuff but not very good at writing them up like other fanfiction authors but i've tried the best i could. Anyways next up would be Shepards appearance with one or two Mass Effect characters that were recruited first before Garrus, and you'll get a profile of what kind of Shepard would be in this story as well.**

**Later folks, DDK out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

**Ok DDK here and as promised here is a profile description of Commander Shepard in this story.**

**Name: John Shepard**

**Appearance: His default look**

**Class: Soldier**

**Origin: Earthborn**

**Carreer: War Hero**

**Path Followed: Paragon**

**Romance Interest: Ashley Williams**

**DDK does not own Naruto or Mass Effect**

Chapter three

It was interesting that one of the freelancers happen to be Garrus old friend, Commander John Shepard a soldier that happens to be a war hero of some kind and from what Sakura heard from Garrus first speech before their conversation is that Shepard was suppose to be dead yet there he was walking and breathing. The other two men that were with Shepard were introduced as Jacob Taylor and Zaeed Massani, both men were under Shepards command and then Sakura had introduce herself to the group next, before any farther questions Garrus had instist that they first get out alive and in order to do that they would need to get pass the three merc bands that were present. Agreeing with his suggestion the group of five made a defensive position when the first wave of mercenaries were Eclipse that were comming over through the bridge, Garrus Shepard and Zaeed took remain on the top floor using their sniper skills to pick off the mercd in long range while Jacob and Sakura would take the lower floor for any that manage to make it and take them down cbefore they reached the base, when Sakura saw that a large looking mech had came out she was worried at first but was soon replaced with confusion when the Heavy Mech started attacking its own people and Jacob telling her that Shepard reprogramed it to attack anything friend or foe as the large machine manage to kill all Eclipes including the leader but when it was done the mech turn to them. Fortunately it was weak enough from the Eclipes attack when it rebel and they manage to destroy it so when it was over Sakura and Jacob went back upstairs to join the others to plan the next move.

However there was a explosion comming from below and a alarming sound was made as Garrus checked his Omni-tool to see what happened before telling them that one of the mercs had manage to breach the tunnels in the lower levels and were on their way. Garrus had insisted on staying topside to watch over the bridge but Shepard wasn't going to let his turian friend stay alone so he assign Zaeed to stay behind to provide back up and Garrus would insist that Sakura would go with Shepard and Jacob, however when the young woman protested of wanting to stay and help Garrus had saw that she was unsettled to go with someone that she never met and told her that she can trust Shepard and the commander had promised her that no harm would come to the pink hair woman so Sakura would soon agreed of going with the two men. When they pass the doors that lead to the basement Shepard told them to halt for a moment as he took out one of his weapons and gave it to Sakura, which the young woman looked at it then to Shepard in confusion.

"Whats this?" she asked him before looking back to the weapon that was alot bigger than her Shuriken pistol that looked similar to Jacob's weapon but a different design.

"This is a M-23 Katana Shotgun, its not very good at long range but it is deadly in close range combat, I've already got enough weapons on me I can spare you one" Shepard explained to her as Sakura took the shotgun into her hands after putting away her previous one and test the weight for abit before nodding her head.

"Commander you sure it's alright to take her with us? Not to mean any disrespect but she's just a kid" Jacob spoke up voicing his opinion, he had seen Sakura's combat in person earlier and he can admit that she didn't do too badly of holding off on her own but given that she look not much older than eighteen Jacob was having some doubts. Sakura had given the dark skin man a glare on the "kid" comment and was about to speak up until Shepard beat her to it first.

"She survived long enough with Garrus on not only keeping herself alive but keeping him alive as well, and while I don't know Ms. Haruno personally Garrus trust her with his life and I trust Garrus" Shepard explained to Jacob while he turned to the pink headed woman and gave her a friendly smile which she had return back in thanks.

"Sorry Commander, and I'm sorry for sounding rude as well" Jacob would turn his attention to Sakura when he said the last part but Sakura would wave her hand as if to brush it off.

"Its fine really but we should really get going, and please call me Sakura" she told them kindly as Shepard and Jacob nodded inagreement and continue down to the basement quickly as they could.

Once they arrived Garrus had contacted and gave instructiongs through the commlinks that three shutters needed to be sealed up to prevent the mercs from getting through, when Shepard hit the switch of closing the shutters the three saw at the end of the tunnel ahead was Blood Pack mercs comming through but were too far away just as the shutter door closed, next they moved to the garage area where it was already had a small group that made it through and they split off to different directions. Shepard was taking the middle with his Avenger rifle in his hands and used his Adrenaline Rush power to make the world around him moved slowly while he fired at the Vorcha to quickly kill them as fast as he could, Jacob had took the right side and used his Biotic Pull to lift a small group of three to hover in the air that left them defensless before he killed them with his M-22 Eviscerator Shotgun then would reload with thermal clips before moving on, Sakura took the left side where a Varren was running towards her with its jaws open in attempt to chomp down on the young woman once it gotten close being as it was time to test out her new weapon Sakura aimed her Katana at the creature and pulled the trigger which resulted that she had to hold her ground on her feet when she felt like she was about to fly backwards but she did manage to kill the Varren straight into its open mouth when it was close enough and its blood splattered onto the floor as Sakura would moved on.

During the fight Garrus had contacted them saying that some of the Blood Pack were comming over the bridge but he and Zaeed manage to take care of them as Sakura was about to reach the consel to close the shutter until a Krogan had suddenly gotten in the way of her path as she raised her shotgun up to shot it but the Krogan just slapped her weapon out of her hands then wrapped his three finger hand around the pink headed womans neck an lift her in the air to choke her out, Sakura struggled to breath as the Krogan had a tight grip around her neck as she saw him using his free hand to pull out his own shotgun so he could shot her up this close but Sakura wasn't going to let him as she kicked her foot up to knock the weapon of of his hand then would start stomping on his face a few times before he would let go of her in annoyance and just as Sakura landed on her feet the Krogan would let out a battle cry roar before he would chage tackle her but Sakura manage to dodge to the side as the Krogan passed her by when he missed and was standing beside a fuel tank that Shepard manage to fire a few rounds into it as it exploded and killed the Krogan when he was incenerated and Jacob manage to get the shutters closed in time.

"Sakura you alright there?" Shepard called out as he saw her knelt down to grab her dropped weapon, when he saw the Krogan grab onto her by the neck he was gonna help her but the Vorcha had kept him and Jacob pinned down and it was took risky to fire at long range with the chance of accidently hitting her.

"Yeah I'm alright, neck feels a little sore but I'll be fine" Sakura told the commander while she was massaging her own throat with her hand as the young woman felt that Krogan was gonna crush her neck if he had put more pressure in a second.

"Your lucky that he didn't decide to snap your neck, Krogan are stronge bastards and tough as hell" Jacob told her after seeing that she was alright until Zaeed's voice spoke through their commlinks.

"Hey can you three hurry the bloody hell up? These fucking bastards are just keep comming and their starting to really pissed me off!" the old veteran yelled as Shepard agreed before telling Jacob and Sakura to hurry up and follow him as they ran out of the garage area and went to seal the final shutter door in another area that had Vorcha with flame throwers but were quickly dealt with when Jacob made them hover in mid air so that Shepard and Sakura would kill them then proceed forward and closed the final shutter then made their way back up to help Garrus and Zaeed out.

"Hurry Shepard their comming in through the doors" Garrus said as he looked downstairs in the living room area within the base to see one of the doors that was forced open as more Blood Pack mercs came in with a large heavy armored krogan named Garam that was the leader of the Blood Pack.

"Gah rip them to shreds!" Garam shouted till one of his Vorcha men beside him got killed with a head shot as he looked up to see it was Garrus that shot him before looking over at his Krogan lieutenant, "watch my back while I deal with Archangel" he told them before hearing a Vorcha cry out that was followed by gunshots as Garam turn back and saw that Shepard, Jacob, and Sakura had returned with their weapons pulled out to them.

Sakura, having quickly switching her Katana shotgun with her Shuriken machine pistol, took a look at Garam's face and couldn't help but speak up her mind, "Wow and I thought Vorcha's were ugly but you make them look pretty compare to your ugly face" she told him as Garam glared in anger at the young human and his anger fueled more when he heard one of his Vorcha snicker as he took out his shotgun and blew his face off before turning his attention back to the group in front of them.

"You just had to piss him off don't you?" Jacob whispered to her as Sakura couldn't help but shrug her shoulders.

"Change of plans, kill Archangel and the others but leave the female to me" Garam ordered as the Krogan lieutenant yelled out a command to attack as he and the Vorcha started firing at Jacob and Shepard as the two men went into cover while Garam focused his attention on Sakura as the krogan warlord would fire a Biotic Warp out of his hand that forced Sakura to move out of the way and into another room from the others just as Garam wanted as he made his way after her.

Seeing that Garam was going after Sakura instead Garrus was now worried as he tried to run downstairs to help but Garam's lieutenant and a couple of Vorcha men were blocking the way as the turian cursed under his breath as he and Zaeed would start attacking them with their long range weapons from a far distance while Shepard and Jacob had their own hands full downstairs that prevented them from helping the pink headed woman either.

Sakura was now alone in the other room with Garam as she could hear gunfire from the other room, she wanted to help them but the large krogan warlord was only standing in her way while holding a Claymore in his hands that he was aiming at her while she did the same of aiming her Shuriken at him as the two stood still in a stare down for a moment till Garam spoke up.

"Any last words before I grant you death human?" he asked while tighten his hold onto his shotgun as Sakura thought for a moment till she examine his armor over then looked down with her eyes right quick to see he was standing next to a small explosive canister and had remembered what Shepard had down to the krogan he killed as she look back at Garam.

"Yeah boom" she answered before quickly fired at the canister as it exploded and Garam yelled in pain as the plasma burns got onto the side of his face and caused half of his armor to be slight melt as Sakura quickly ran forward and grabbed onto his unburnts arm then with use of her inhuman stregth, as well as not noticing the blue energenic glow around her hands, as the pink hair woman would let out a yell as she spun and toss the large krogan off his feet, over her shoulders, and sent him flying through the window out of the base then crashed againest the railings on the bridge where Garam fell over and fallen off to his death while yelling all the way. Sakura was panting hard to catch her breath as the energy glow disappeared from her hands in time just as Shepard and Jacob arrived to help her out but were too late as Sakura had dealt with Garam already.

"What the hell, where did that krogan go?" Jacob asked as he couldn't see Garam anywhere and wondered how a krogan as big as him could just disappeared while Shepard walked up to Sakura and place his hand onto her shoulder.

"Hey you alright? What happened?" he asked her but Sakura could only look up to the commander as she gave him a weak smile before answering.

"Yeah I'm ok but for him...I sort of...threw him out of a window and made him crashed through those railings where he fell hehe" she said with a small blush and small laugh in embarrassment from the shock looks they were giving her, though it took all of her strength for her to do so that krogan Sakura tossed was heavy even for her.

"Wait you did...no nevermind we'll talk about it after we get you and Garrus out alive, come on" Shepard told them as they still had the Blue Suns to deal with, but the commander was seriously going to talk to Garrus about who she is as the three of them made their way back upstairs to Garrus and Zaeed.

"Oh thank the spirites, Sakura are you alright? are you hurt or anything?" Garrus asked her as the turian was relieve to see the young human was safe, it was his fault that she got dragged into this mess and he wouldn't forgiven himself if Garam had killed her.

"Garrus stop worrying, I'm fine really" Sakura said to reassure him that she was one hundred percent fine which he was unsure himself until Zaeed spoke up next.

"Oh bloody hell she said that she's fine, if a small girl like her wouldn't be able to take on a goddamn big krogan like that one she wouldn't be but here she is standing and breathing" he told the turian sternly as Garrus would nodded his head in agreement that Sakura was indeed alive.

"Alright you have a point, still I'm amazed you took out Garam alone, even I fought him one on one and I still couldn't beat him, but now he's gone and all thats left is Tarak and his Blue Suns" Garrus explained to them as Shepard spoke up next after.

"Well being as their the only group left I say we take our chances and fight our way out" he suggested and the others agreed with him till they all heard the sounds of a engine roaring outsdie and a glass break as they turn an saw the gunship was back as it fired bullets at them but they all manage to quickly get to cover.

"Damn it looks like they got that thing back up and running!" Garrus yelled as he got out of cover and fired his Mantis while Shepard was sharing the same cover spot with the turian holding his Avenger close as he put in a fresh thermal clip.

"Not really about half way till I killed their machinic" Shepard told him before getting out of cover and started firing as they saw Blue Sun mercs being dropped off and going through the open window as Sakura, Jacob, and Zaeed came out and fired fromt he right side while Garrus and Shepard would fire from the left as they manage to kill most of the Blue Suns and one of the lieutenants that was leading them.

"Never did like that Jentha bitch anyways" Zaeed spoke up after watching the woman getting killed by them until one of the Blue Suns manage to take down his kinectic shields and hitting him on the shoulder, "Gah son of a bitch!" he yelled out while holding his bleeding shoulder.

Sakura saw the older man down before turning to Jacob, "Jacob cover me" she told him which the dark skin man nodded and started giving her covering fire while Sakura knelt down next to Zaeed as she placed her weapon down then, with a silent pray for this to work, place her hand down onto the wounded shoulder as her hand started glowing again this time green instead of blue as the pink headed woman was relieved that she still was able to preform a medical ninjutsu as she started working on healing Zaeed's wound.

When the old veteran saw her knelting down and place her hand onto his wounded shoulder Zaeed was about to yell at her that he didn't need help but stopped as he watch the green glow surrounded her hand and felt that his wound was starting to heal because of it until Sakura was done, before he could say anything the corner of his eye caught a Blue Sun that was aimming his weapon at Sakura so he quickly pushed her to the side then lifted up his M-96 Mattock in his hand and fired a single round dead into the mercs head, Sakura looked back at the dead Blue Sun that was about to shot her then back to Zaeed as he spoke up, "that makes up even now girly, now bloody help me up" he told her with Sakura agreed and helped him up just as the others killed the rest of the mercs till another glass shattered sounds were made downstairs.

"Their comming through the side wall ground floor, go ahead I'll cover you all from up here and follow after" Garrus told them as he moved to a different cover then came up and fired his sniper rifle down stairs where more Blue Suns were.

"Alright you heard him go!" Shepard ordered urging them to move forward downstairs as Jacob would go first, next Zaeed followed him after as the two of them attacked the mercs that was there, then came after Sakura and Shepard was right behind her with Garrus last on the upper floor, however before the turian could move the gunship came back as Taraks voice shouting out through the speakers when the batarian spotted him.

"Archangel!" Tarak yelled as Garrus turned and his eyes widen before he could fire his own weapon Tarak fired first as bullets rain down agaisnt the turians body enough to ripped through Garrus shields, the gun fire upstairs caught Sakura and Shepards attention as they rushed back upstairs quickly, Garrus manage to hide into cover as soon as his shields were dropped while hearing Tarak speak again, "You think you can screw with the Blue Suns! This ends now!" as that the batarian would fired missiles as Garrus saw them and tried to get out of the way but he was caught into the blast and rolled onto the floor not moving as Shepard rushed in firing his Avenger at the gunship before running to cover near Garrus.

"Garrus?!" he yelled at his turian friend hoping that he would respond back but Garrus was laying there not moving and Shepard feared the worst and was going to make the Blue Suns leader pay until he noticed Sakura still standing by the doorway he came in.

Sakura was staring wide eyed at Garrus body that remained not moving as she felt her eyes tearing up till she felt a rage burning inside of her in anger, then her widen tearing eyes turn to glaring as she looked over to the gunship that held the batarian responsible for this as Sakura's entire body would started glowing into the same energenic blue like before when as Shepard stared at her in surprise and before he could say or do anything he watched as Sakura ran then jumped out from the window and towards the gunship. Tarak was surprised when he saw the glowing human had manage to jump from out and latch herself onto the glass window of the cockpit seat ont he gunship he was pioliting as the batarian started moving the ship around in order to shake her off but the pink hair woman manage to hold on tight and he could see her glaring eyes staring right at him, eyes that are telling him that she was going to kill him.

Archangel was bad enough that made Tarak paraniod when he was almost killed in his own home, but the sight of the human that was glowing he was facing was worse as Tarak watched as she brought her clench fist back then brought it forward as she started punching the glass in attempt to break it and each punch brought Taraks fear up more as he saw the glass was starting to crack. In a desprite attempt to escape the batarian flip the gunship around quickly and was relieved that she slipped off when she was about to strike another punch, but it was short lived as a clanging noise and alarming sound within the cockpit made him turn his head in shock when Tarak saw the pink headed female was now hanging onto one of the wings of the ship and she was punching it with her glowing fisted hand dozen of times until the wing finally broke and exploded as the gunship was falling down and Tarak screamed in terror as the ship crashed and exploded below the bridge.

Sakura had manage to let go in time as soon as she destroyed the wing on the gunship and landed on top the bridge just as the explosion was made below her as she slowly started walking towards the base, her body was still glowing with the blue energy while panting hard as well until it faded away when she made it inside before collapsing onto her knee's then fell face first onto the floor. Sakura's vision was blurring while she was on the floor when she heard voices in the back ground that she didn't understand and her sight was slowly slipping away when she saw four figures comming down the stairs as she could see two of them carrying the third before the forth figure came her way until Sakura's entire world went black.

Chapter end


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

**A little warning here that this Chapter maybe long. That is all carry on.**

_**"hello there" **_: EDI/Leigon speech

_**"hello there" **_: Japanese speech

**DDK does not own Naruto or Mass Effect**

Chapter four

It was uknown of how long Sakura had been alseep, having random dreams of her old life before until it was suddenly taken away when a blinding flash of light over her closed eye lids and the sounds of beeping in the back ground, at first Sakura thought she was in a hospital back in the village that all the events that had just happened was all just a strange dream, when the pink hair woman slowly open her eyes however she was sadden that it was not a dream at all as Sakura found herself in a room that was unfamilier and when she tried to sit up a sudden pain washed over her head that made her cry out in pain and held her head with her hand while the massive headache continued. Her cries must of been heard out because Sakura felt someone place their hand onto her shoulder and gently force her back to lay down on the bed she was on.

"Hey now take it easy for a moment, the medication I've given you should kick in at any moment so take it nice and slow" a voice spoke out to Sakura, sounded like a woman with a british accent so when the young woman turn her head to see an elder looking woman standing beside the bed wearing an outfit that was unfamiler to Sakura as the elder woman smile down at her, "but atleast your finally up and well, how are you feeling right now?" she asked her which Sakura was giving her a confused look as she suddenly didn't understand what the woman said so she spoke up her own question.

_**"Who are you? Where am I?"**_ Sakura asked her till she shivered whan a sudden cool air pass by as she sat up to look down upon herself and Sakura blushed covered her cheeks,**_ "And where are my clothes?!"_** she spoke in a panic tone when Sakura saw that she was in nothing but black bra and panties before turning back to the elder woman who had a slight puzzled look on her face till a realisation hit her.

"Ah you appeared to be talking in old Japanese language, haha I've should of known sooner why you were wearing a translator on your ear, Kasumi would be excited when she meets you" the woman said as she laugh abit in humor while Sakura would simply stare at her with a blank look on her face.

_**"Should I translate for you Dr. Chakwas?"**_ another voice spoke out of no where that caused Sakura to jump and look around in alert to finding where the voice came from, it was female from the sound of it but different as Sakura saw the woman waved her hand at the question.

"No thank you EDI I've got it, its been a while since I've used this language" she said as she would make a small cough abit in her throat before speaking once more, **_"You can relax dear, no one is going to harm you"_** she said with a smile as Sakura looked at her in shock.

_**"You...you can understand me?"**_ the pink headed woman asked the elder woman nodded.

_**"Yes I can I've had to learn many different languages if I wanted to work as a medic, now for your other three unanswered question first I had to remove your clothing because not only they were torn and are far beyond wearable but I had to make scans over to ensure you weren't harm don't worry its just the two of us and the windows are blind shut from view, next you are on the SSV Normandy SR-2 Commander Shepard brought you aboard along with Garrus though it was a close call from the damages he recieved, and last my name is Dr. Karin Chakwas its nice to meet you miss?"**_ Dr. Chakwas asked the young woman with a kind smile as Sakura looked at her for a moment till she answered her.

_**"Sakura Haruno...wait you said Garrus, he's alive?!"**_ she asked in surprise before looking around the med bay but no sign of the turian in sight as the older woman spoke up again.

_**"Yes he is, I've done everything I could but he'll have a scar on the side of his face for the rest of his life I'm afraid, however he was well enough to get up and walk out but before he left he asked me to watch over you and that he'll be back to check up on you after talking with Shepard, now if you have no farther questions lets get you set up"**_ Chakwas told the young woman before bringing her Omni-tool up and tap on it as Sakura would nodded in agreement.

15 minutes later

Sakura was now standing in a new set of clothing that was similar to Dr. Chakwas outfit while the young woman was looking over her new Omni-tool on her left arm as she was learning how to use it by the senior medical officer and making certain everything Sakura needed to know what was important such as the translator to allow Sakura to speak english to avoid confusing the crew.

"There you've got it now, I am impressed that you manage to-" before Dr. Chakwas could finished the door to the Med Bay opened up as both women saw Garrus walking inside, the turian had manage to finish his conversation with Shepard as well as a quick visit to greet Joker and was on his way to the Normandy's main battery but figured he stop by to see if Sakura was up.

"Well look who decided to finally wake up, its good to see that your looking well Sakura" he told her as Garrus made note of the pink hair woman in different clothing but didn't speak up about it, her old clothes looked about ready to fall apart so it was good thing to wear something fresh.

"Yes but I wish I can say the same to you, that looked very painful right there" Sakura said as she couldn't help but wince at the thought when she saw the scar on the right side of his face that still looked fresh.

"Yeah it felt like its about to fall off at any minute but luckily Dr. Chakwas manage to keep my face intact, some women do find facial scars attractive after all...mind you most of them are krogan" Garrus told them as it did cause both women to stiffen a laugh at that but manage to hold it in as Dr. Chakwas would speak up next.

"Well I believe I should get back to work, if you both need anything you know where to find me" she told them as Sakura turn back to her and thanked her for the help before returning her attention back to Garrus and walked out of the medical bay and into what looked like a mess hall with few people there.

"So where exactlly are we anyways?" Sakura asked Garrus when they moved away to have a small private chat away from the others and from the stares that the people were giving to the young woman.

"We're on the Normandy, and before you ask its a ship that travels through space" he answered her and the turian saw the shock look on her face as he quickly spoke up, "don't worry we're safe in here...atleast not unless Joker flies us into anything dangerous" he said as the turian watch Sakura's face turn from shock to anger a little.

"That's not helping Garrus!" she praticarlly yelled though careful not being too loudly to draw attention to themselves and bring in anyone to listen in on their conversation.

"Right sorry, anyways there was a previous Normandy before this one that was built in human-turian design that I was part of Shepard's team when he was in command but destroyed a couple years ago, and now another Normandy was built with Shepard still in command but I'm not so sure if I could trust Cerberus differently" Garrus explained to her as Sakura listen in but was confused at the last part of his sentence and the tone in his voice.

"Wait a minute what's Cerberus?" she asked him and before he could respond EDI took the moment to cut in on their conversation.

_**"Pardon me Mr. Vakarian but Commander Shepard would like to speak with Ms. Haruno within the debreifing room on the CIC deck"**_ Sakura was startled again when she looked around for where the voice came from and was getting annoyed when she couldn't find it as the young woman made a small growl.

"Grr alright I've had enough, who are you and where exactlly are you hiding?!" she called out until she got her answer when a light blue orb appeared that Sakura was looking at.

_**"I am The Enhanced Defense Intelligence or the crew prefer to known me as EDI, I am the Normandy's Artificial Intelligence and I am specifically not "hiding" as you say however I do exist within the AI Core behind the Medical Bay which is offlimits"**_ EDI explained to the pink headed woman before she disappeared out of sight as Sakura's emerald eyes stared at the empty spot where the blue orb was before shifting them to Garrus as he spoke up.

"Trust me stick around long enough and you'll see even more weird things in this galexy, anyways I think Shepard would be better off answering any more questions you have but I can tell you this, we had met with Cerberus in the past and lets just say it was not pretty" the turian told her as he guided Sakura into the elevator inside and pressed the button to go up to CIC before he quickly stepped out and faced her just as the doors were closing, "we can talk later" was all he said before the doors closed shut and the elevator started moving up.

Sakura remain still and quite through the whole ride thinking over of how strange is this going to get when the elevator stopped and made a beep noise that told her this was her stop as the doors open which Sakura was then greeted by another woman that was standing outside, taking a quick examine glance she appeared to be in her mid twenties, very pretty face, wearing a white and grey uniform like everyone Sakura saw in the mess hall along with the same logo that was on the wall, and the woman had short red hair and green eyes that were slight darker shade than Sakura's, all in all the woman didn't seem like she could be a threat or anything plus with no combat training from the look of her body language.

_"She doesn't look like she can harm anyone, how bad can it be?"_ Sakura thought to herself when she stepped out of the elevator and right as soon as she did the red head gave her a friendly smile, although a little too friendly for Sakura's comfort from the way those green eyes were staring at the pinkette,_ "me and my big damn mouth"_ she thought to herself once more.

"Hi you must be the new crewmember that came with Garrus, I'm Yeomen Kelly Chambers its nice to meet you!" the red head now known as Kelly said as she held her hand out to Sakura, which the younger woman would hesitate at first before she eventually took and shook it lightly in greet.

"Its nice to meet you Kelly, I'm Sakura" she replied the greet before letting the womans hand go as she saw the brighten look on Kelly's face.

"Sakura, that means cherry blossom right?" she asked which was a replied by the pinkette's nodding head, "ah it sounds perfect for you, they're very beautiful with appearance and color like you and your hair" Kelly added as this caused Sakura to blush a little as she shift her emerald eyes away to look elsewhere while brushing her pink hair behind her earlobe before speaking.

"I..was told to meet Commander Shepard in the breifing room on this deck, do you know where it is?" she asked as Sakura was determine to get away from the red head before feeling embarrassed again while Kelly's face would realised why she was here.

"Oh yes I'm sorry about that, yes if you would follow me please" the yeomen said as she lead the young woman through the door that lead to the Armory before into another short hall and stopped at the center door within the middle.

Thanking Kelly before she left Sakura turned and pressed the green holo light on the center of the door as it opened to reveal John Shepard and Jacob Taylor inside as both men had been chatting abit while waiting for her arrival.

"Ah Sakura good your here, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind answering some questions I had about you?" John asked as he gave her a small smile but she could see the seriousness in the commanders eyes as the pink hair woman could only let out a small sigh before nodding.

"Ok then, what doy ou want to know?" Sakura asked the older man.

1 hour later

The entire time Sakura had answered Shepards questions then explain on certain subjects that was asked. She told both mean of her origin birth place, of where she grew up and her combat trainning as well as some events that happened during her carreer as a ninja, some of them were secretes that Sakura didn't wish to speak out which Shepard understood and didn't pressed on understanding her loyalty to her home, and finally she told them of how she came to be in their Universe of not knowing how and met up with Garrus back on Omega. Both men were quite the whole time that she talked and still remained silence as they thought it over of what she said, both John and Jacob were military men and they had seen things that were unbelieveable but from Sakura's side of her story might of took the cake until John finally broke the silence.

"So...you're saying that your a ninja that is from another world different than our own from far beyond or something?" John askd her but before she could answer Jacob spoke up his opinion.

"I'm still shock they're even allowing kids to take part in where they would be force to take someones life at a young age instead of waiting until they were old enough to handle it, it just feels wrong to me" the dark skin man said, not exactlly liking the idea at how the way things were in Sakura's world while the pinkette could only shrug her shoulders.

"I'll admit I don't like things the way were either but when your living in my world with the carreer I have its "kill or be killed", and I wasn't left with much choice of it either" she told them even though Jacob still didn't like it but it was his opinion while John would spoke up next.

"Yeah...I kinda felt that why while I was growing up on Earth, I've made alot of really bad choices in my time...but I was glad that I got the chance to aton to them" he said as John remember the events that happened when he was young back on Earth before he joined the Alliance and became the person he was today, a orphan boy turn into a street thug that went on to become a soldier and became a war hero that soon would be savior of the Citadel, shaking his head to push the memories aside John went onto a different topic, " but I still can't figure out from what I saw back on Omega, when you took down that gunship you had a mass effect field around your body like when Biotics are about to used their abilities, yet you didn't do none of it then just simply ran and destroyed it with your own two hands" John explaiend to her as Jacob was now remembering it as well.

"Yeah when we brought you onboard after you passed out we all thought something was wrong with your implant, but when the scans were done over your body there was none at all, is it possible that it all came from your...what did you call it? chakra?" Jacob asked as Sakura could only nodded but would then turn her gaze down as she brought her hands up to look at them.

"Maybe but I don't know, I did feel abit different when it was...like that" she gave her answer to them before placing her hands down and looked back up to the older men.

"Well until we can figure it out I suggest not using it on the ship or populated area where civilians would get hurt" John suggested which Sakura nodded in agreement, "right thats all the questions I have, if you have any of your own before anything else happens feel free to share them" he added being as it was fair since she answered his questions.

"Just one, what is Cerberus?" Sakura asked him as both John and Jacob gave each other a look until Jacob nodded his head to the commander before John would turn back to the young woman.

"Garrus mention it didn't he? well I won't lie to you Sakura, Cerberus is a pro-human terrorist group that started out as an Alliance Black Ops group after First Contact which would soon later on go rouge, I've fought a few operation cells during my hunt on a rouge agent named Saren they were doing illegal experiments on humans and aliens, it was also Cerberus that built the new Normandy when the old got destroyed two years ago, which also got me killed with it and it was Cerberus that brought me back from the dead two years later and I still don't trust them, but now the situation has changed" John finished explaining to Sakura who had frowned at the imformation she just heard and Jacob decided to speak up next.

"While I do respect Commander Shepard of being honest but he wasn't wrong about the situation, entire human colonies within the Terminus System are being abducted by a alien race called the Collectors for unknown reasons but we're suspecting that their working for a sentient machine race called the Reapers, there hasn't been any signs of attacks and no distress calls were made only that every men, women, and children just disappearing without a trace, the Alliance and Citadel Council weren't going to do anything about it but because they didn't want to cause a civil war with the Terminus, so Cerberus is taking the step up to stop them" Jacob gave his own explaination to the pink hair woman as she looked at them both in confusion.

"Wait Collectors? Reapers?" Sakura asked them as John would activate his Omni-tool and sent a image and data on both subects as Sakura activate hers then was horrified at both images of a Collector and one from Sovereign and then her expression turn anger when both deemed non exsisted beings by the Council in the details report, "how can they be so stupid and blinded?!" she yelled before shutting off her Omni-tool.

"It's what Cerberus and I are out here doing Sakura, we're gathering a group of people to help stop the Collectors from abducting any more colonies, people with not only special talents or abilities but people that are willing to risk their lives to save others, I don't know if we can get you back home or not Sakura...but we can sure use people like you, however this is your choice" Shepard explained to him as Jacob wasn't surprised by this, he knew sooner or later Sakura would be asked to join and he didn't question her combat abilities now knowing that she had training and can handle on her own but like the commander had said this is her own choice.

Sakura heard what Commander Shepard had said and was shock from on the suggestion of joining, on the one side while she wasn't sure if she will be able to go home but can do some good by helping out to stop the Collectors, however on the other hand theres a high chance that she could die on this mission. Having a moment to think to herself Sakura started remembering her past missions back on her world, missions that were high ranking of great risks, missions where she should of died on, and yet when it was over she was still living to see another day. She also wondered what any of her friends or mentors would think of doing if they were in her shoes and ran different scenerios in her head, yet out of all of them only one person in paticular came into her mind of what she should do and that brought a smile on her face as she looked back up at the two men then held up her right hand with only her index finger pointing out.

"On one condition only, I'm only joining to follow you..." she paused her sentence when she pointed her finger at John before she continued, " only you Commander, not Cerberus" she told him, if the young woman was going to join on this mission she would pick one thats a good friend with Garrus and not some terrorist organization, while John Shepard would only smile and nodded to her.

"I think we can work that out, but your still going have to work with people that are part of Cerberus, also your going have to wear some protection armor for combat, understood?" the commander asked which Sakura could only smile and nod to him as John step forward then reach out his hand at arms length as the pinkette would only grasp an shook his hand, "then welcome aboard the Normandy Sakura Haruno, we'll get you set up with your own account and everything, Jacob will get you set up on your choice of weapons in the Armory for your weapons locker, I'll go ahead and tell Kelly to give you a tour around the ship" John explained after letting go of the young womans hand while Jacob gave the commander a salute of accepting the task before Shepard took his leave out through the door leaving Sakura alone in Jacob's care.

"You've already seen the Armory when you came through, if you'll just head there we can see what we can hook you up with" Jacob explained to her and was about to lead until Sakura stopped him for a moment.

"Actually I think I've already made my choice, can I have the weapons that I previously had?" she asked him as the Cerberus officer raised an eyebrow at her.

"The M-23 Katana and M-4 Shuriken?...Oh! yeah I can get those into your locker before you go off on shore leave" Jacob said remembering where she came from.

"Thank you Jacob, and I'm sorry if I sounded disrespectful about Cerberus but after hearing what Commander Shepard said.." Sakura was going to continue until she saw Jacob holding up his hand for her to stop.

"It's alright and Shepard wasn't wrong about what he said, Cerberus has gain a bad reputation because of a dark past so your distrust is noted, but I hope we can get pass that over time when we work together" Jacob told her with a smile which Sakura just smiled back at him and nodded.

"Of course one step at a time, see you around Jacob" she said her farwell to the dark skin man before turning around and walked through the open door that lead to the Armory then continue forward to the CIC where she saw Kelly was half way of walking to the Armory when she stopped as soon as Sakura stepped out.

"Oh good your here Commander Shepard has asked me to give you a tour around the Normandy, so how about we star-" Kelly was soon cut off by a new voice comming from behind her.

"That won't be nescessary Yeoman Chambers" Sakura heard a womans voice with the same british accent like Dr. Chakwas but different as she looked pass Kelly to see the woman standing there crossed armed, unlike the Cerberus uniforms the women wore this one had on what appeared to be a white skin tight bodysuit that showed off her figure saved for the black long sleeves over her arms and shoulders to make her look like she was wearing a small jacket then a belt that seem to tilted one side up to high an unbalanced along with black thigh high booted heels and there was a open area of the suit that was below the black choker on the neck that went down stopping above the breasts with a Cerberus logo above on the left side, she also had shoulder length brunette hair and blue eyes that at the two women before her with a small frown on her lips, and when she turn to Sakura her frown still remain on her lips, " I would like to speak to Ms. Haruno alone for a moment, you may return to your station" sh said with an emotionless tone in her voice as Sakura couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that.

"But I...yes Ms. Lawson" Kelly said with a disappointed look on her face as she turn and went back to her station while Sakura watch this on and her eyebrow raised even higher while looking at Kelly.

_"What was that about? and who's the Ice Queen in the whore suit?"_ she thought to herself until said Ice Queen would speak out to her.

"Ms. Haruno if you would pelase step into the elevator" the young woman turn to see that the woman that spoke to Kelly was already inside of the elevator waiting on her as the pinkette would soon walked in and stood next to the brunette then watched as she pressed the button to Crew Quaters as the elevator doors closed and the elevator started moving down. Both women didn't say a word to each other for about a minute until the brunette started speaking, " Miranda Lawson, Second in command of the Normandy whenever Shepard doesn't take me as his squadmate when he's on one fo the missions, I have heard your conversation within the briefing room while I was doing file reports in my office I had EDI link me to one of the camera's with the speakers on" Miranda spoke to her without turning to face the young woman beside her and Sakura didn't do the same thing as both remain facing forward as Miranda continued, " I'll admit that your life story was interesting a little but what you need to understand is this, the Dossier's were hand picked for Commander Shepard to find and convince them to join us to help stop the Collectors, Garrus Vakarian aka Archangel was one of them but you were not on the list and now Shepard let's you join the crew because you destroyed a gunship with just your biotic hands, it may have impressed others but not me because it was reckless and raw that even a rookie biotic would see the error in it" as Miranda continue speaking Sakura's facial expression remain having a calm look but if Miranada had looked down she would of seen the pinkette's fist clenching tightly along with a small glow of the same biotic energy from before surrounding it," so I hope you aton to your errors as well as following orders around here, because if you become a danger to the mission I would not hesitate of ordering Joker to fly the Normandy to a near by deserted planet and kick you off the ship then leave you stranded there" Miranda told her as Sakura's tight clenched fist started to visibly shake violently and before anything could happen the sound of the elevator beeping and sudden stopped caused a small distraction inthe pinkette's mind and the clenched fist stopped shaking and unclench her fingers to relax as she saw the elevator doors open and Miranda would step up and stopped before turning to face the young woman, "I'm glad we had this little chat between us, I look forward of working together with you" was all she said before turning back and continued her walk leaving Sakura alone.

For a long moment Sakura would remain still in her spot just a little longer as she saw the elevator doors closed and when they did she lets out a long breath that she held in so that she didn't do anything during Miranda's talk, "damn that is one stuck up bitch" she said to herself outloud.

"Oh I wouldn't worry to much, I'm sure she's been called worse" a sudden female voice spoke up next to her as this caused Sakura to scream in surprise and jumped away before there were small flash of light of a female figure that appeared out of no where and when it died down there stood next to Skura was a woman wearing black and red catsuit with a hood over her head as the only thing that Sakura could see under was the womans lower face that exposes her chin, mouth, and nose while her eyes were hidden within the shadows under her hood and the only a purple square make up on the center of her lower lip, "sorry about that force of habit, have to keep my stealth skills up while being cloaked" she said while giving Sakura a apologetic smile.

_"Damn it I was so distracted inkeeping my tempter checked that I didn't even notice her!"_ Sakura scold thought herself before turning to the hooded womand and wave her hand against the air while smiling, "no no its fine really I just have to be mindfull of my surroundings, I'm Sakura Haruno" she said in greet while watching the hooded woman take a small curtsy bow.

"Kasumi Goto, The Master Thief at your service m'lady" Kasumi said as both she and Sakura share a small laugh at that before it died down a few seconds after before Kasumi started speaking again though this time as if telling a story, "so when I first heard that Shep was bringing in another japanese girl onto the Normandy I was hurt of just thinking I was being replaced so I thought I check out what was all the fuss about and made my way to the Med Bay where she was last seen where all of a sudden she vanished and was no where to be found so I continue my search, there was some sneaking here and there, pick pocketing a few small credits from the crew now and then, then lo and behold there she was getting a speech from the Ice Queen herself who was talking about how much deep she loved the pole up in her ass" as Kasumi finsihed Sakura couldn't hold back as she bursted out laughing with the theif as they continued for a little longer until they finally stopped to catch their breath.

"Haha wow Kasumi I really needed that laugh, I think I'm going to like here on the Normandy with someone like you" Sakura told her as she smiled, of course she was hurt that she would not be able to go home without finding a way how but now she didn't feel like she was alone and will due her part of helping Shepard and the Normandy crew out.

"Thanks, so if you are like Japanese like I am can you speak a certain language?" Kasumi asked her as the pinkette woman could only smile at her with half closed eye lids.

_**"What do you think?" **_Sakura asked with a grin like smile as she heard Kasumi gasp out loudly before the hooded woman unexpectically pulled Sakura into a tight hug.

_**"Oh my god! Finally I have someone to have a real conversation with that is a girl, well not really theres still Dr. Chakwas that spoke it but we never had conversations with this language so I'm happy anyways!" **_Kasumi screamed out in joy as Sakura could only laugh before she manage to slip away from Kasumi's grasp.

_**"So Kasumi heres the thing, Kelly was suppose to give me a tour around the ship but Miranda kinda pulled me away, think you could show me around?" **_she asked kindly as the hooded woman woman gave the pinkette a bright smile as she slip her arm around Sakura's shoulder and pulled her close.

_**"Say no more my fellow japanese friend for Kasumi Goto is about to give you the best tour around the Normandy, and that includes the restricted area!" **_Kasumi told Sakura as she reach her free hand out to pressed the button as the elevator started going down before calling out, **_"First stop...Normandy's Engeneering Room!"_**

Chapter end

**Authors Note**

**Just a side note to you all Kasumi is wearing her alternive look after completing her loyalty mission because I thought it looks way much better on her than her original look. And I know that Joker was introduce to Sakura yet but he will be in or mentioned in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, DDK out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DDK does not own Naruto or Mass Effect**

Chapter five

After being given the tour around the Normandy both Sakura and Kasumi would later on end up in the Port Observation room where Kasumi was staying in, the two would spend their time together exchanging stories of thier past life and misadventures, Kasumi had explained to Sakura how she came part of Shepards crew saying that she would join if the Commander help's her on a little mission they would when the time comes. It was a heist job that involves stealing only this one was different, Kasumi explained to Sakura about a man named Donovan Hock had stolen something that belong to her old parter which she didn't know what it was only that she was told would trigger a war and was kept secrete by Keiji Okuda, Kasumi's old partner, though Sakura could tell that he was more than that but didn't press on and continue on with their conversation until they called it off for the night. Seeing as she would be staying on the Normandy for long period of time during the mission Sakura had decided to stay in the Medical Bay to assist Dr. Chakwas, because of her training with her old mentor Tsunade of medical arts proved to be useful at becomming Normandy's second doctor on board much to Dr. Chakwas relief, the elder woman was doing fine on her own through out her carreer in the Alliance but lately she felt her age was catching up to her and was greatful of having a little help, so when Sakura had free time on her own she could use her Omni-tool to bring up and study on not only human biology data but on non-human as well so she can be prepared incase they get injured or have health problems. Once in a while Sakura would check in on Garrus to see how he was doing and the two would chat up abit before returning to work, later on she would have a conversation with Jacob and Kelly through commchannels on their Omni-tools while they work in their stations, then there was Zaeed that Sakura would listen to his stories of past miisons he's been on which some had disturbed her but she didn't speak up and let the old veteran finished, and there were times when Shepard would come to Med Bay to see how Sakura was doing and told her that she would part of his squad on the next shore leave.

And the rest among the crew didn't seem too badly in the pinkettes view especially with Joker and EDI argue like a married couple even when EDI was just an AI and Joker was human, the Engineers Gabby and Kenneth weren't bad neither of course the red headed scootsmen had flirted with Sakura for a moment that ended with his female companion smacking him on back of the head, Mess Sergeant Gardner was a sweet and kind old man to the young woman he really was its just ashame that his cooking wasn't all to good but Sakura did made a note to help with that later on, while the rest of the Cerberus crew didn't have a problem with Sakura there was only one that didn't seemed too please to have her on board the Normandy, ever since recieving that small talk in the elevator Sakura had been staying clear away from Miranda as much as possible it wasn't that Sakura was afraid of the Cerberus Opretive but she wasn't willing to start a fight with a person that didn't like but they did agreed that the Collectors were the real threat, perhaps they could get over it in due time and get along with one another or would settle the score with each other once the mission was over until then Sakura did not speak to Miranda unless it was something important. Which would not happen anytime soon being as she was waiting in the Air Lock to exit the Normandy with Garrus by her side as they were waiting for Shepard.

While they waited the young woman would do a quick check up on herself, as Shepard said before Sakura had to wear protective armor and being that she has none of her own Shepard would give her a lighter version of his N7 armor suit minus the logo on the chest plate, using her Omni-tool to check the sheilding barriers were working properly as well as extra supply of medi-gel and thermal clips just incase, she also check her Shuriken and Katana were working properly, after a quick check up Commander Shepard arrived all armored and armed up ready for combat as both Garrus and Sakura stood by each of his side waiting for the dockport door to open up and walked through that would lead them to Omega.

"Alright we're here to pick up a salarian scientist named Mordin Solus, EDI do you know where to start?" John asked through his commlink before all three of them heard the AI's answer.

_**"According to these readings Dr. Solus is within the quarentine area by the slums I would suggest speaking with Aria T'Loak for more information, also I have recent updates of Archangels status due to the lack of witness from the assult of his base and not appearing since then the local Mercs believes that he is dead"**_ EDI said, mostly the last bit of information directly to Garrus which the turian would only shrug it off.

"Works for me, atleast I now know that they won't be looking for me anymore" he told them although Sakura was still a little worried about someone reconising him, but since the Mercs only known him as "Archangel" and not his real name she would just to accept that they wouldn't be looking for him so the pinkette will accept that and continue follwing Shepard's lead.

They passed up a long line that was being held up by what she saw a large alien known as, from what Garrus called it, a Elcor bouncer and walked through the open doors guard by two batarians as the sign over the door read "AfterLife", which was some sort of club judging by the music Sakura was hearing that soon became louder when walking through the entrance hall until the last door Shepard stopped at and open the door. Thats when the loud music hit Sakura's eyes and the lights was dimmed down abit making it look dark saved for the holographic flames on the walls as the young woman saw the club was mainly filled with different kinds of aliens and less humans including herself and Shepard, there were some aliens she knew like turians, batarians, and krogan here an there along with some that seem new that she didn't reconised like Salarians that look amphibian like frogs, the jellyfish kind known as Hanar, but the ones that caught Sakura's interest were the Asari that were either on stage dancing as entertainers or on the floor with the others chatting around, as much as she liked to stick around and observe her surroundings Sakura knew that she had a mission to attend so she stayed close by Garrus or Shepard so that she didn't wandered off and get lost but made a side note to herself to ask for data info on all species when she returns to the Normandy. Upon going up the stairs that lead to a private booth Sakura saw mix guards of turian and batarian standing by while another asari was leaning back comfortably on a couch which Shepard would walk up and sat down on the oppisite side from her while she an Garrus stood back and waited, from what she could heard through the loud music Garrus would talk low for Sakura to hear him while Shepard was busy talking to the asari.

"That right there is Aria T'loak, she may say that she doesn't run Omega but she's the power of it, no one gets by without her knowing and those that tried to threaten her would end up dead, so its best to let Shepard handle this and wait till their finished talking" the turian explained to the young human beside him as Sakura could only listen and nodded to him in silence while watching Shepard handed what look like a datapad to Aria which she took and looked it over before tossing it at the batarian guard then yelling at him over something which the batarian nerviously walked away and passed Garrus and Sakura to go do what Aria had told him.

After that display Shepard would change the subject about Mordin and the location he was in, but while Aria was giving the info of what the Commander needed Sakura could see that the asari didn't turn to him during her answer, while remaining in her spot of relaxing back in her seat facing forward the pinkette could see from a couple feet away that Aria's eyes shifting over to Sakura's direction and the young woman felt that she was being observed over by the asari's gaze until meeting up with Sakura's emerald colored eyes as both Garrus and Shepard didn't notice a thing, quickly breaking away eye contact Sakura would turn her head to the side to look somewhere else and folded her arms over her chest as she waited abit longer until the Commander got up from his seat and thanked Aria for the information along with her warning of not bringing a plague back with them. Just as the trio were about to leave they were stopped when Aria called out to them.

"You there, the female with Shepard, whats your name?" she called out her question directly to Sakura, which the young woman forze up and stared off wide eye before looking at both Garrus and Shepard in confusion before John would turn and spoke up.

"She's part of my crew Aria" the commander said however the asari would just wave her hand off from his speech.

"All I asked was her name Shepard, nothing harmful in that is it?" she asked him which Shepard didn't answer her back and instead look to Sakura, as in silencing telling her that it was her call before the pinkette would turn around facing the asari with a blank expression on her face.

"...Sakura, and thats all I'm going to say" the pinkette told the asari while looking directly into Aria's eyes even at the far distance between them before Aria spoke up once more.

"Well Sakura, all I wanted to say was...you have an interesting hair color" she said before facing forward again to look at nothing as Sakura remain quite for a moment until she turn back to Shepard and Garrus as she nodded her head for them to keep moving as they would get out of AfterLife, a little more quickly to Sakura's comfort until they were finally out of the club as Garrus spoked up to the group.

"Well that was...unexpected, you alright Sakura?" he asked her which Shepard wondered as well when both were facing the pinkette however she only gave gave them a small frown and shrug her shoulders abit before answering.

"Well nothing bad had happened, but if its alright with you both I rather not think about it and just move on" she said which both John and Garrus agreed on it and continue forward, however deep down Sakura did felt a little uneasy at remembering Aria staring right at her but shook it off and continuing following her male companions.

Before they head to the slums where the quarintine area where Mordin Solus was John decided to browse through Omega's market for a moment, in which Sakura would soon wander off on her own to look through herself even though though the pinkette didn't have any credits on her but still didn't see any harm of looking that was until she went to one shop that had a Quarian male fixing something in the back, Sakura had read little data records about Quarians health by them having to wear suits that protects their immune system which was a little sad in the young womans view before turning to the kiosk to see what he had for sell, from looking through a frown form on Sakura's face as she saw each item that looked cheap had a higher price than the other shops the pinkette broswed as she turn her attention to the Quarian and made a clear throat cough to gain his attention which he soon stopped what he was doing and turn to her.

"Oh hello there, might I interest you into some salvage tech?" he asked her as Sakura would look back at the kiosk then back to the quarian with a puzzle look on her face.

"Actually I wanted to ask you about the prices that you put up, from the look of the things you have on display it seems to look alot cheaper than the other shops I saw" she asked him before hearing what sounded like a sad sigh comming from him and his head looked downward.

"I know its abit of a long story, see I came here on my Pilgramage and what money I had gotten stolen within a few days later so I decided to sell salvage to earn enough to buying a ticket off this rock, but you see this elcor named Harrot is forcing me to sell high prices and it's hard to save enough just so I can eat" he explained to her to which Sakura narrowed her eyes at hearing this and her frown deepen as she remember passing by Harrot's shop and saw that his wares were cheaper.

"I see...whats your name?" she asked the quarian who looked up at her, even though she could see his face clearly through the visor of his helmet except for those white eyes and upper face shape Sakura could tell that he looked puzzled before answering her.

"Its Kenn..." he first said and before he was about to say the rest of his name he halted his speech when Kenn saw the pinkette raising her hand for him to stop saying the rest.

"Kenn can you excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back" Sakura told him as she turn and head back to the market area leaving the quarian behind confused in his spot, when Sakura went back to Harrot's shop that she came by earlier the young woman saw that the elcor was still there behind the counter with his kiosk right next to him then notice her return.

"Tentatively excited: Welcome back ,human, What can I do for you?" Harrot asked her, Sakura was still a little puzzled by his was of speech but she pushed that away an went back to the matter at hand of why she returned.

"Let's talk about that quarians shop over there? The one your forcing him to sell high on his wares" she told him as Harrot would looked at her with suspisious eyes of what she said.

"Suspious: I don't understand what your talking about human, Accusatory: I don't understand how it is any concern of yours anyways" the elcor spoke but Sakura could see that he was trying to avoid the topic so she cross her arms over her chest and pressed on.

"How about we make a deal, you let him set his own prices and I won't have to break every bone in your body" Sakura said her offer in a serious tone in her voice, she had seen how people were being pushed around by fear and how much she disliked them because of it, as she saw that the elcor was now lookign uncomfortable with what she just told him.

"With barely contained terror: you drive an hard bargain, human" Harrot said at first until he saw that Sakura was slowly cracking her knuckles that were loud.

"I haven't even gotten started yet" she told him until the elcor finally gave in.

"Resignation: Very well I will let the quarian be, Conciliatory: To show there is no ill will, I offer you a discount on my own wares" Harrot told her but Sakura could only shake her own head at him.

"Save it, letting the quarian go do his own business is enough for me but don't let me catch you doing it again" she warned the elcor before turning and storming off away from his shop and made her way back to Kenn's, when she arrived back the pinkette saw that he remain where he was before she left but was leaning on the counter in bordem until he stood back up when the quarian saw her return as Sakura gave him a friendly smile, "sorry for the long wait, I don't have any credits on me now but I manage to..."persuade" Harrot to leave you alone to set your own wares" she said shocking the quarian.

"You...you spoke to him? I...thank you, you didn't really have to but thank you anyways, hopefully with my new prices I'll be able to give off this station soon" Kenn told her and Sakura smiled at the cheerful tone in his voice, feeling glad that she could help him out abit until Shepard and Garrus walked over to where she was after EDI tracked ehr Omni-tool.

"There you are Sakura, if your done we're heading out now" John told the young woman which she nodded to the Commander before turning back to the quarian.

"Take care of yourself now" she said which Kenn nodded and said the same thing to her as Sakura would follow both Shepard and Garrus once again, which both males gave her a curious glance before telling them that she'll explain later when they return to the Normandy.

When they arrived to the entrance of the quarantine area the group saw a turian gaurd arguing a woman that was human demanding to be let in so theives wouldn't take her stuff from ehr apartment while the guard agrued that they weren't going to take chances with the plague effecting every species, John soon explained that he and his group were going in to find Mordin Solus then manage to talk to the guurd of offering to help out when they heard that Mordin was trying to find a cure for it, the guard was convinced to let them in and radio his friends to let them pass which much to the displeasure of the woman that tried to get in however before they do he did warn them of the plague effects might end up killing Garrus. At first Sakura was worried for her turian friends health and that John had thought about switching squadmates for Garrus place, however Garrus himself convince them that he wasn't going to let a little cough slow him down which Shepard will accept that but told Sakura to keep an eye on Garrus just to be sure as the pinkette nodded her head in agreement, when first arrived as the guard promised his friends didn't open fire their weapons at them and let the group pass to go farther into the district until they came upon a couple of Blue Suns mercs that were throwing bodies of human corpse into pits of fire, pulling out their weapons the trio quickly killed the mercs before looking at the flaming pits.

"Burning the dead, they must be trying to keep the plague from spreading" John said his thoughts outloud before reloading his Avenger up after firing with his weapon as Garrus spoke up next.

"I've seen and grown use to alot of cases like this back in my C-Sec days...probally a bad sign huh" the turian said as Sakura nodded beside him, she too had seen her fair share of the dead before a sudden coughing sound quickly brought her out of her thoughts as the pinkette aimed her Shuriken at the source which turns out to be a illy sick batarian leaning against the wall, putting away her weapon for a moment Sakura walked up to him as the batarian looked up and gave her a scowl look on his face.

"Human, should of guess..."the batarian puased his sentence when he started coughing before speaking again, "bad enough for you to infect us with this plague, but now your just waiting for me to die before stealing my possessions, only regret is not having the strength to..." the batarian was cut off from his own sentence when he started coughing again, Sakura looked down at the batarian with a pity look she may not like their kind but there was no way she would let one suffer like this, so during his cough the pinkette would knelt down infront of him and place her hand onto his chest as Sakura's hand started glowing green once more like she helped with Zaeed, after a moment the batarian would soon stop coughing and was feeling slightly better when Sakura had stopped an backed away when the batarian would rise up to his feet, "you...you help me, why?" he asked her in confusion.

"I'll admit while I may not like you kind for many bad reasons but I couldn't sit by and watch you suffer, I don't think what I've did cure you from the plague but atleast I given you some time enough to get Mordin's cure for you, when I see him I'll asked if he could send someone for you" Sakura explained to him as the batarian looked at her for a moment and nodded.

"Well...if you are going to Mordins clinic then you should know that the Vorcha are up ahead, taking out the Blue Suns to gain territory just because their immune to the plague" he explained to her as Sakura nodded and thanked him before turning back to see Shepard and Garrus were waiting for her as they continue on until Shepard spoke up.

"That was a good thing you did Sakura, not many would help out a batarian but still I'm proud of you for doing that" John said to her, even letting it slide that she used her ability that use her chakra, perhaps they'll look into it once they get Professor Solus on the team, during their walk however he started to notice Garrus was abit off.

"Is it hot in here or is it just..." Garrus stopped when he was suddenly coughing violently against his talon hand,"...oh that is not good" he said when he notice his blue blood on his hand and that got both of his human friends to worry over.

"We better find Mordin and fast" Sakura suggested which Shepard agreed and the trio hurried up their movement through the district and entered now Vorcha territory.

As the batarian that Sakura said the Vorcha had quickly took over the Blue Suns territory area and were attacking the trio, Shepard and Garrus took cover far back and used their Mantis weapons for sniper attacks at a far distance while Sakura would move in close range and fired her Katana at the closes Vorcha near her, once they fought their way through they came upon human survivors. One was a married couple that was hiding in their home that Shepard talked to and made a promise of clearing a passage safe enough for them to get to Mordins clinic, another was a couple of looters that were stealing from Blue Suns that were dead even Sakura was disguisted at that but Shepard had manage to convince them to stop it before the group pressed on, when they finally reach the clinic the trio put away their weapons and walked inside to see a bunch of people were inside that were either guards or patients until they walked into a room where a salarian was looking over a patients body on a medical bed with his omni-tool and was talking to himself very fast. Being the one leading the group Shepard walked up and spoke to the salarian.

"Professor Mordin Solus?" his question brought the salarian's attention then walked up to the group and waved his omni-tool infront of them, suddenly Sakura jumped back when she notice an orange glow surrounded Garrus body while she was standing next to him as the turian also looked confused before feeling himself being better all of a sudden.

"Turian physiology resilient with simple immunoboasters, should be fine now" Mordin said quickly before putting away his omni-tool to face Shepard," Now to greetings, human curious don't reconised you from area, too well-armed to be refugees no mercenary uniform quarantine still in effect" he spoke up while walking to a computer on the side as he continued, " Here for something else, Vorcha? Crew to clean them out? Unlikely, Vorcha a symptom not a cause" as he continue speaking Shepard, Sakura, and Garrus all looked at each other with confused looks and turn back to see Mordin walked away from his computer and back to the patient he was treating when they came in, " The plague? Investigating possible use as bio-weapon? No no too many guns, not enough data equipment, soldiers not scientist yes yes!" Mordin spoke out, slowly Sakura was starting to get a headache of how fast he was talking and before she could say anything Mordin interrupted by continue speaking, " Hire guns, maybe? Looking for someone? Yes! But who? Someone important, valuable, someone-" this time Mordin was cut off when Sakura quickly walked up and slapped her hand over his mouth as Mordin's talking was now muffled by her hand.

"Can you please stop for just one moment!" she yelled as she felt her head was about to exploded if he kept talking until Shepard walked up and pulled her away from the salarian scientist, who was now quite and staring at them with his eyes as the commander spoke up.

"I apologies on my squadmates behave Professor, I'm Commander Shepard and I need your help on an important mission" John said as Mordins eyes blink a few times in surprise.

"Mission? What mission? No! Too busy, Clinic understaffed. Plague spreading too fast, who sent you?" Mordin asked before ducking down quickly when Sakura threw an random object his way when he talked again, "Hmm female human quick to temper than seemed, would need to be caution" he said while still remaining down in cover as Garrus would pull Sakura back a little before she attacks the salarian doctor again while John would continue speaking to him.

"Ever heard of a organization called Cerberus?" he asked as Mordin peeked his head up to check if Sakura would attack again, when he saw that she didn't being as the pinkette was standing behind Garrus with her arms crossed the professor would stand back up but with a frown on his lips.

"Cross paths on occasions ,thought they only work with humans? Turian involment surprising, racial tensions with humans. Unlikely to help a human-centric organization" Mordin explained while he was looking at Garrus as the turian would answer his curiousity while also making sure Sakura would stay behind him.

"This mission reaches far beyond human interests Professor, we all have to work *together* in order to take down the Collectors" the turian said, making sure the word "together" reached Sakura's ears as the young woman could ony groan in fustration, meaning she would have to get over Mordin's talkitive personal and worked together as she nodded her head while the Professor got into thinking.

"Collectors? Interesting plague hitting these slums is engineered. Collectors one of few groups with technology to design it, our goals maybe similar. But must stop plague first, already have a cure need to distribute it at environmental control center. Vorcha guarding it...need to kill them" Mordin explained while he walked back to his computer and took a deep breath in before he spoke the last part of his sentence.

"Don't worry we'll get in there and handle the Vorcha" John told the professor before Garrus added in his thoughts.

"And maybe let Sakura take out her fustrations out on them, she looked ready to blow up" he said before grunting in pain when Sakura punch him on the side of his arm.

"Yes might be helpful, have not known that human females can gain tempers like krogan especially when during pregnancy, very disturbing thought but seems that she is not..." Mordin paused his speech when he and the others notice that the power in the room died down as he brought up his omni-tool up to see what the problem was, " Vorcha cut off power in enviromental systems, trying to kill everyone need to bring back power on before district suffocates. One last thing Daniel, one of my assistants, went into Vorcha territory looking for survivors...hasn't come back" Mordin said as he had a worried look on his face that Sakura could see, seeing him worried caused the pinkette to not get upset with the salrian doctor as the young woman let out a sigh before speaking.

"We'll do what we can to help him Professor Solus" she told him as Mordin had a relief look on his face when she said that.

"Thank you, told him not to go but he's smart, bright future...I hope" he said as Mordin used his Omni-tool to send them the last location that Daniel went, before the group could move out Sakura remembered something else from earlier.

"Oh I've found a batarian plague victum back at the entrance to the neighborhood, I've done what I could to help but could you send someone to help him?" she asked as Mordin seem to go into deep thought again.

"Hmm risky, Blue Suns and Vorcha maybe still battling. District not secure but will see what I can do" Mordin gave his answer to her with a smile which the pinkette could only smile back and thanked him before she turn around then joined Sheaprd and Garrus out of the clinic an took the pathway that would lead to the environmental system to release the cure for the district.

Chapter end

**Authors Notes**

**On some of those parts that anyone played Mass Effect 2 would be my thoughts of what would of happened if Sakura was involved, just a small bit here and there.**


End file.
